1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical card connector assembly having a positioning member.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modern times, the PC card is always used as an external equipment for increase the storage of the electrical consumer products, like Mobile phone, Digital camera, etc. The electrical card connector is used for electrically connecting the PC card and the electrical consumer products. Usually, the electrical card connector is mounted on a printed circuit board. However, sometimes, the electrical card connector is soldered to the cables, accordingly, how to located the cables is a new problem for us.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved card connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.